You're My Hyung
by swagiesuga
Summary: Sulit untuk Taehyung agar ia mau mgakui hyungnya sendiri. Apa karena hyungnya yang perfect? Atau karena ia adalah guru fisika di sekolah Taehyung? /BTS FF/ CRACK; TAEJIN, NAMJIN/ONESHOT/


**You're My Hyung**

" Pertama kau harus menentukan seluruh gaya yang bekerja pada benda. Kemudian kau hanya perlu menjumlahkan semuanya dan membaginya dengan massa total benda, itu cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan soal ini. Arraseo ? "

Oh, lihatlah bentuk bibir sewarna peach itu saat dia mengucapkan kata 'seo' . Juga kedua manik hazelnut itu, kira-kira seberapa dalam aku bisa menyelam ke dalamnya ?

" Kim Taehyung ! Kau mengerti atau tidak, sih ?"

" eum, sesuatu harus di kalikan dan dikurang, viola ! You'll get the answer " ucapku sambil menyeruput iced machiato yang ada di meja.

"hey hey ! Itu punyaku ! Aisshh" tangan kanannya sudah terkepal, siap untuk menjitak kepalaku.

"Sorry, aku tak sengaja "

Setelah itu dia melemaskan kepalannya dan meniup keras poninya ke atas. Kebiasaannya saat menahan kesal. Bukankah itu sangat, ehm, imut ?

" Ya,ya tak apa. Tiba-tiba kau mau konsultasi pelajaran denganku saja sudah cukup bagus. " ucapnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

" Dengar Taehyung, aku sudah melihat nilai fisika mu dan nilaimu turun drastis di tiga bulan terakhir. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa kehilangan tempatmu di rank top 5 percent. Apa kau tak khawatir dengan itu ?"

" sebagai wali kelasku juga guru fisikaku, Bukannya kau yang harus khawatir ? Seperti katamu barusan, sudah bagus aku mau berkonsultasi soal-soal fisika denganmu. Bukan begitu, Jin? "

 _TTAKK !_

" AAW !"

" Tak peduli seberapa dekat kau denganku, tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku. Setidaknya gunakan 'Hyung'! Jin Hyung, seperti itu!"

"Lalu harus seberapa dekat lagi agar aku bisa memanggilmu Jin? Sedekat ini? Atau begini?"

Harum wangi vanilla dari rambutnya menyerbu masuk ke dalam pernafasanku saat aku menggoda Jin dengan menempelkan dahiku dengan miliknya. Sial, wangi ini benar benar memabukkan. Tapi mata itu, astaga. Mengapa dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun? Apa hatinya tidak merasa debaran sedikit saja? Mengapa ia sangat sulit untuk 'disentuh' ?

"-Tae, Kim Taehyung"

"Ah, kenapa?"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Tae. Kau dan aku-"

Tidak, jangan teruskan kalimat itu. Jangan-

"- adalah kakak ipar dan adik ipar, okay? Aku sangat, sangat menghargaimu dan juga menyayangimu, Tae. Sebagai guru, teman dan kakak. "

Aku benci dengan cara Jin membuatku terdiam tanpa bisa membalas kata-katanya seperti ini. Aku benci dengan sentuhan kedua tangannya yang begitu hangat menenangkanku untuk kembali terduduk manis dihadapannya. Aku benci caranya mengusap acak rambutku seakan aku ini tak lebih dari sekedar anak kecil berumur lima tahun dimatanya.

"-Okay?"

Dan sialnya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa akan hal itu. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat bibirku mendadak selalu terasa kering.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku gagal lagi, kan? "

"Tae.."

"Soal nilaiku, jangan khawatir. Aku jamin nilai ujianku besok akan sempurna. Aku memang tak sejenius Namjoon, tapi setidaknya aku ini siswa dengan peringkat _top 5 percent_ se-Seoul. Dan yang soal tadi, hasilnya 31,1295 meter per sekon kuadrat, benar? "

"Kau benar, sampai ke empat angka belakang koma. Ehm, terimakasih Tae-"

Diam, jangan katakan apapun. Hanya sebentar. Kumohon, setelah kecupan ini, aku akan benar-benar melepaskanmu. Dan aku akan mulai belajar untuk menerimamu sebagai kekasih Kim Namjoon. Kekasih dari hyungku dan guru fisika SMA ku.

"Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih, Jin hyung. Angkat saja telepon dari hyung, sepertinya ia sudah sampai di depan kafe. Dia bilang akan menemuimu tadi. Aku duluan! "

Benar, hyung sedang mengunci Harley-nya saat aku keluar dari kafe. Kulempar senyum nakal khas milikku saat kami berpapasan di pintu kafe.

Ah, konyol sekali...

"Hey Tae, Ada apa dengan tawa aneh mu itu?"

"Hahaha~ oh, maaf-maaf hyung. Kau ingin bertemu Jin hyung kan? Dia ada di dalam. Aku duluan"

" Oh hyung ! Sebentar "

"kenapa?"

"Aku sarankan untuk tidak kasar dengan Jin hyung saat di Malibu minggu depan, _kay_? Dia masih harus mengajar kelas Fisika senin depannya. "

" Aish! Bocah kunyuk satu ini! Sudah sana, tenang saja aku akan main pelan disana."

" Aku titip Jin hyung, ya hyung ! _Bye_ "

 _Andai nama yang terukir di cincin Namjoon hyung bukanlah Jin_

 _Andai yang setiap hari hyung ceritakan padaku selama tiga tahun terakhir bukanlah Jin_

 _Andai seseorang dengan converse merah dan celana jeans belel waktu itu bukanlah Jin._

 _Andai tipe ideal Namjoon hyung dan aku bukanlah Jin_

 _Hahahaha ... sial,hidup ini konyol sekali ..._

 **~FIN~**

Holaaa~ ketemu lagi reader-deul~~ hehe...

Ff ini hasil mengubek-ubek (?) file dokumen di hp. Ternyata banyak ff yang terbengkalai, berdebu dan gak selesai... Jadi aku pingin upload beberapa yang udah selesai aku poles *ceilah*

Dan umm, karena ini comebackku yang kedua setelah sekian lama menghilang tanpa pamit, so pasti tulisanku jadi aneh gak karuan. Jadi boleh lah reviewnya dua tiga patah kata saja~ kritik pedesnya juga ditunggu loh :D

Mind to Review?

SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FF~~


End file.
